


Worth the Penalty

by shanachie



Series: Walk o Shame (Christmas 2017) [7]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: A character in an awkward situation but nothing bad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: It’s Walk o Shame time for someone…Prompt:One of the characters is still wearing the clothes from the night before.





	Worth the Penalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
>  **Author's Note:** I decided to do something a little different for my Christmas stories this year. I wrote in varying fandoms (chosen by the giftees) on the theme of “Walk of Shame”. I had a lot of fun with these. And tinhutlady was awesome with editing and commenting on _all_ of them, even the fandoms she didn’t know! Hope you enjoy!

One advantage to uniforms was no one could tell when Jensen wore the same one for a day or two in a row. Unless, of course, he’d spilled on them or otherwise compromised them. The other advantage was he could steal _some_ pieces of Cougar’s if he really needed to. Not many, in reality, because Cougar was wiry, Mexican hotness and Jensen was… not. Sure, someone might take action if Jensen suddenly sported sergeant’s stripes, but a t-shirt once in a while wouldn’t get noticed.

Still he snuck out of Cougar’s quarters anyway. Despite the risks involved. He knew it was career suicide for him to even consider a relationship other than friendship with Cougar, but the heart wants what the heart wants. When they were on a mission, they were focused, on task, but on base, they were a bit…less structured. The Losers shared housing when they were on base so it really wasn’t a problem for Jensen to be in the vicinity. But it was a bit odd for him to be in _Cougar’s_ room.

“Jensen.”

The tech froze as Pooch said his name. Turning around slowly, he said, “Heeey, Pooch, old buddy. Old pal.”

“Don’t ‘hey, Pooch’ me.” The driver crossed his arms. “Are you two crazy?”

Jensen widened his eyes. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“You’re still a shit liar, Jay,” Pooch informed him.

Jensen opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “SÍ, he is a mentiroso malo, but we will protect him.”

“Cougar, Mexicano hotness, I don’t need protection,” Jensen protested.

“Statements like that say you do,” Pooch said. “Also. Gross.”

“You’re just jealous, Pooch,” Jensen corrected.

“Hey! Losers!” Clay’s voice broke in before their discussion could turn into a squabble. The three younger members of the Losers looked down the hall to see their team leader standing at the bottom of the stairs. A two day growth of beard covered his face, making his scowl more fearsome than usual. “We’ve got a briefing in ten.” He glanced at Jensen again. “And, Jensen, find your own shirt before then.”

Jensen gulped, nodding in response. Cougar squeezed his shoulder. “I told you to stop stealing my shirt,” he whispered in the blonde’s ear.

 

_bad liar— mentiroso malo_


End file.
